Critisism of Mirza Ghulam Ahmad
Mirza Ghulam Ahmad is the central figure of Ahmadiya community. Ahmadiya community believe that he is Messaih, Mahdi and deputy prophet of God after Muhammad as he claimed the same during his lifetime.Baraheen Ahmadiya, Retrieved 27 January 2015 Due to the nature of his claims and teachings, he has been criticized throughout his life and ever since his death by many noted individuals and scholars. His critics have existed in 19th, 20th and 21st century. The initial criticism came from Molana Sanaullah Amritsari while he (Mirza Ghulam Ahmad) was alive. They held many debates among themselves during their life time. Critics Adulaziz bin Abdullah bin Baz The Quran and Sunnah confirms that Muhammad is the last prophet of Islam. Prophet Muhammad says in a narration of Sahih Muslim that " if there would have been prophet after me, it would have been Umar". Ibn Baz criticizes him for his claiming of prophethood and says that his claims are false and against the sources of Islam ie; Quran and Sunnah. Fatawa al-Lajnah ad-Daimah lil-Buhoth al-'Ilmiyah wal-Ifta., Volume 2, Page 313, Fatwa No. 4317, Retrieved 24 January 2015 Permanent Committee for Islamic Research and Issuing Fatwas We examined the religious concepts of Qadyani group which was founded by Mirza Ghulam Ahmad Qadyani who claimed prophethood and being Messaih. Mirza claimed that prophethood never ended on Islamic prophet Muhammad but it continued till date, and he his himself is a prophet and has received more than 10 thousand verses from revelations. All these things are mentioned in his book "Baraheen Ahmadiya" and his booklet "At-Tableeq". The council also examined sayings of his successor Mirza Bashir ud din Qadyani. We found in his book "Ayinanay Sadaqat" that the Muslim who does not believe in Messaih (Mirza Ghulam Ahmad) whether he knows about him or not, he is a kaffir and out of the fold of Islam. The Fiqah council announces to all Muslims, Muslim governments, Scholars, Authors that this group and his leader are out of the fold of Islam because of their religious concepts which mainly include finality of Prophethood.Fatawa Islamia, Volume 1. Fatwa by *Chairman of council, cheif Justice Abdullah bin Hameed, Supreme court KSA *Adul Aziz Abdullah bin Baz *Vice chairman and General Secretary Muhammad Ali Harkafi Page no. 234, Retrieved on 24 January 2015 Government of Pakistan State Assemblies of Pakistan in 1974 consider him as Non-Muslim and his followers as Non-Muslim minority in Pakistan.Fatawa Islamia, Volume 1. Page no 234. Retrieved 24 January 2015. Qadyaniyat by Alama Ehsan Illahi zaheer, Retrieved 24 January 2015 Muhammad Al-Munajjid Al Munajjid also criticizes him on his claims like finality of Prophethood and that Jesus didn't die on cross and traveled to Srinagar that the Mirza had beliefs quite dissimilar to the beliefs of common Muslims.Fatawa al-Lajnah ad-Daimah lil-Buhoth al-'Ilmiyah wal-Ifta., Volume 1, Page 12, Retrieved 24 January 2015, Fatwa by Permanent Committee for Islamic Research and Issuing Fatwas Muslim World League The Muslim World League in April 1974 issued the Fatwa considering him and his followers out of the fold of Islam. Fatawa al-Lajnah ad-Daimah lil-Buhoth al-'Ilmiyah wal-Ifta.,Fatwa no. 1615, Retrieved 24 January 2015 Muhammad Nasiruddin al-Albani Islamic prophet Muhammad said: Țhere will be many imposters after me, In Silsilatul Ahadith as Sahiha, the Narration is "Every one will claim to be a prophet, whereas I am the seal of the prophets, threre are no prophets after me". In some other narrations he said: If there would have been prophet after me, it would have been Umar. Among these imposters was Mirza Ghulam Ahmad Qadyani who claimed prophethood and being Messaih. His followers are present in many countries of the world including India, Germany, England and America. Silsilatul Ahadith as Sahiha by Sheikh Nassir ud din Albani, Volume 1, Retrieved 24 January 2015 Aqeedah Tahaawiyyah (Sharh wa Ta’leeq) by Sheikh Nassir ud din Albani, Page 39. Retrieved 24 January 2015 Ehsan Elahi Zaheer Ehsan Elahi Zaheer criticised Mirza Ghulam Ahmad Qadyani for claiming of prophethood, the theory that Jesus survived crucifixion and lived a normal life in Srinagar and his views about Jihad. The Analysis of Qadyaniyat by Alama Ehsan Illahi zaheer, Retrieved 24 January 2015 Muhammad ibn al Uthaymeen In the light of Quran and Sunnah, the Mirza Ghulam Ahmad Qadyani and his followers are out of the pale of Islam because of their religious concepts which are dissimilar to that of common muslims.Fatawa Islamia, Volume 1, Page no. 235. Retrieved on 24 January 2015. Sanaullah Amritsari The Ahl-e-Hadith scholar criticized Mirza due to claim of prophethood, messaihship and theory that Jesus mentioned him the prophet after him in 61th chapter of Quran. Magazine "Ahl e Hadith", March 1907, published by Jamait Ahl e Hadith, Hind (India) Criticism Fake Prophecies Mirza Ghulam stated: "To Judge my truthfulness or lies, there is no better test than my prophecies." (Roohani Khazain, Vol. 19, P. 288) "Enemies wish for my death and prophecise about it. God has, however, given me the good news that I shall live for eighty (80) years or more." (Roohani Khazain, Vol. 19, P. 239; Mawahib-ur-Rahman, P. 21) Roohani Khazain Volume 19 Page 239 Mirza Ghulam Qadiani died when he was sixty eight (68) years old. "I will die either in Mecca or Medina." (Tadhkirah, Page 784)Tadhkirah Mirza Ghulam did not ever see Mecca or Medina. He died in the city of Lahore, Pakistan; his body was moved and buried in Qadian. References